Only Ever
by paGOOSE
Summary: Only ever lovers. Nothing more, nothing less. Implied Ezio/OC, Ezio/Rosa DEAD
1. A masquerade murder

**OHAITHUR. Yes, I am back, once more, with another multi-chaptered fic. Why? Because I've been playing Asssassin's Creed II since Sunday, and love it. And, also, I don't have another reason why.**

**So, I don't know when this is based. In between everything. Yeah, its just in there, somewhere. From the beginning to I don't know when. I haven't planned this out as thoroughly as other fics. Spur of the moment thing.  
**

**With saying that, I support Ezio/Rosa. Completely. Wholly. And this fic may make me look like a hypocrite, but just wait! I planned something. Aha, not well, but I have planned something.**

**If you would like to see what I have based my OC's general appearance on, just ask.  
**

**Read on, review. Reviews are loved, but flames adored.**

**Do not own.  
**

* * *

She was pulled along like a common mule, into the middle of the swarm of people. Her husband was completely oblivious to this fact, instead holding a gleeful expression on his face. She knew he would ignore this, but still sulked behind his back.

She hated crowds, considering that she was being held captive in her own villa and only being allowed to wander through the excessive amount of hills with a guard – and even that was a rare occasion, only happening whenever her husband felt generous.

"Look, Elda, look at the lights, the fireworks … you should feel privileged to be alive!" he shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Elda smiled at him, with perfect practice. These little smiles in at the right time made him happy and think he had complete control over her – but he was generally wrong about this. Had he known where all the extra money lying around the villa went, instead of going to the normal place – the courtesans – maybe he would think twice about who owed who.

Out of boredom, she went off into her own world for a moment or two, making herself think back to the wonderful thought of freedom. But this would never happen, as she could not pull herself to kill her husband – at least not _cleanly_ – and the mere thought of running away made her shudder. She did not know the world outside the villa like most, and stepping into it with little knowledge scared her senseless.

Someone pushed past her, sending shocks up her arm as a bout of nerves hit her. She stepped closer to her husband, looking up at the person who had bumped into her. _He_ looked no older than she did, but she could see he had aged drastically as his eyes sent her a somewhat tired glance. But behind that tired look, she could see a familiar emotion of deep desire, swimming beneath the surface. This amused her greatly, as he seemed like the person who, no matter how tired, would still have the energy to jump into the nearest bed with a woman.

"My apologies," he said, his voice as smooth as the silk she slept in.

Elda raised an eyebrow, feeling a sudden need to play along with the building game.

She tilted her head to the side, so the fringe of her mask would not obscure the sight of her mouth.

"Apologies accepted," she whispered back, her voice lost in another bout of a roar from the crowd.

But he read her lips with ease, a smile tugging at his own. He bowed lowly, but kept his head up, staring her in the eye as he did so. She smiled, and turned away.

His chuckle reached her ears, and he was gone as she looked back. A smile rested on her lips, and she hoped that they would meet each other once more. He was entertaining to say the least.

Her husband had not seen any of this, but tugged at her arm nonetheless, bringing her back into reality. She felt a surge of hatred towards him and resisted the urge to let her anger spill over into a very public announcement.

"Time to go, my dear," he said loudly, and pulled her out of the crowd.

She narrowed her eyes but followed. A few people moved out of the way, either shooting confused glances or ones filled with dirty knowledge. Her stomach squirmed and she bowed her head forward.

She could not bear children, and it angered Angelo too much. He did not beat her for it, but rather verbally abused her in his own house, and finding comfort in the arms of courtesans.

She thought, rather sourly, that if he had not ordered her lover's assassination, she may be a better wife. May even be able to bear children.

They reached the door of a house being lent out to them by an apparent friend of Angelo's, one she had yet to meet. Elda guessed that the friend was a woman who held a great deal of wealth to her name, when they had first set foot in the house. Her theory was proven correct as a numerous amount of paintings in one of the studies were of the same person.

It was an elaborate house, maybe a little overly done up on the amount of silk, but she could not complain. She loved the feeling of having more money than what sat in her bank account. Made her feel like she was restored to her original position in society.

Angelo walked off, most likely going to find liquor of some sort.

Elda walked up the staircase to the second level, walking into her room and wrinkling her nose at the smell of it. No matter how hard she tried, the smell of some sweet powder clung to the walls, refusing to relinquish its hold.

Angelo mistook it for her perfume and claimed that he loved it. Elda knew he was talking about the person who owned the house. She had not believed at first that it was a woman, but paintings made her theory slide away.

She slipped out of dress and put her mask to the side, being careful as the value of it was almost too great for her to bear. A gift from Angelo, for being a lovely wife. She thought it to be an apology, as he seemed to give many gifts at the time of the Carnevale, from beginning to end.

Elda amused herself with the thought that he may feel slightly guilty for ruining the chances of a child for himself by killing off the one person that made her happy.

Pulling her hair out of its tight braiding, Elda sank into her bed, pulling the covers over her. She stared out the window, listening to all the children running through the streets, laughing away. She clamped a pillow over her ears and willed herself to fall asleep.

The night flew by her eyes, as it seemed sleep decided to avoid her. A feeling of expectation had taken over her the moment the moon had started rising higher and higher. She did not know what it was for, but she was waiting for it to leave.

The door of her bedroom opened and she nearly scowled in disgust.

Angelo's heavy feet made their way to her bed, and she felt the bed dip to one side as he sat down. His rough, calloused hands ran down her arm. She turned over, looking up at him.

God, she hated him.

He pushed her back, roughly running his hands down her body, pressing his own harder against hers. His hands pulled her thighs apart, and he sank into her.

She hissed in pain, hardly wet at the abruptness of his movements. Heaven forbid him to try to arouse her in the slightest before having his way.

The pain only doubled as he thrust in and out. Feeling the need to try and reduce that, she thought back to the man who had bumped into her earlier.

His dark eyes sent warmth to the pit of her stomach, and the lust behind them, hopefully directed at her, filled her with a need too great.

She imagined he was on top of her, the one yelling her name as Angelo came. She pretended, looking up at him and seeing those dark eyes instead of Angelo's light ones.

Angelo rolled out of her, and promptly fell asleep, snoring away. Elda scowled, and walked uncomfortably to her dresser, taking out a robe. In the bathroom, she examined her body, noticing fresh bruises blossoming underneath her dark skin.

"Fantastic," she hissed.

Ringing one of the bells for her maids, she waited. They ran a bath, not paying attention to the scowl on Elda's face, or they were but not making note of it.

The bath was full and steaming within minutes. Elda ushered the maids away, sinking into the water, and wincing from the pain.

She sat with her back to the bedroom door, lent her head back, and closed her eyes.

The expectation in her body started building to a greater response, often known as curiosity.

Yes, she was curious to know what would happen. She expected something to happen.

There was a slight creak in the other room. Her back stiffened in response. Calming herself into believing that it was only her stupid husband rolling over in the bed, she sank deeper into the water.

Just before her ears sank below the water, she heard a gurgle and a deep voice saying something distinctly like 'rest in peace'.

She shot up out of the water, pulling a robe on and striding into the bedroom. She had not noticed that the sun was rising now, and a man, so different from her large husband, stood at the opposite side of the room. He stood worried, not sure how to react.

Elda looked down at her husband, raising an eyebrow at the blood blossoming from where he had been struck in the heart.

"Thank the Holy Father," Elda sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are grateful for my killing of him?" the man asked, seemingly astounded and motioned to her dead husband.

Elda nodded.

"You are quite the strange one."

"So I've been told."

The sunlight flew through the open window with purpose and light up the blasted pink walls, dipping them in an orange glow.

She saw his features a little more clearly, noticing that he resembled the man she had met the previous night.

"Am I allowed to see the face of my husband's killer?" Elda asked.

The man bowed and pulled back his hood. Elda smiled.

"You are the man who bumped into me the previous night."

"I am sure there were many men who _bumped into you_ last night."

"Yes, but out of them, only your eyes held a gaze that intense."

He opened his mouth to say something, and stopped, instead smiling at her.

"Now, what a horrible mess, all over the stupid woman's bed. Could you have poisoned him instead? It would just be his blood on himself and not the sheets."

Elda sighed. She wondered what she was to do now. She could return to Tuscany and live out the rest of her life in solitude. She wondered what another option was.

"Where will you go now?"

Elda looked up. "Most likely back to my villa in Tuscany. Alone." She added.

The man seemed to be considering something.

"Are you the assassin, who has tales reaching the ears of people already?" Elda asked.

"I did not know I was already popular amongst people."

Elda laughed. "No, but there has been talk, that the Templars may fall this time."

He shrugged.

"May I have your name?"

"Ezio Auditore."

Elda nodded.

"Yours?"

"Elda Acerbi."

Ezio smiled.

He moved away from the wall and stepped closer to Elda. Elda stared up at him.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

He kissed both of her cheeks and moved away. Elda continued to stare.

"Take me with you," she said defiantly.

Ezio stiffened slightly, but sighed. "I can not do that."

"Why?"

"Because you should be grieving over the death of your husband! You should not be asking his killer to take you away!"

"What if I do not like doing things the way I am supposed to? Besides, I do not care for his death, he deserves it."

"Scorned," Ezio said under his breath.

"True. But he ordered the man who I was to marry to be assassinated, and beat me so badly that I can not have children. He deserves death."

Ezio remained still.

"Now, I will ask again. Will you take me with you?"

* * *

**I know my character may seem Mary-Sue, already, but I'm trying not to make her that way. She can't fight well, so she won't be saving Ezio. Because we all know Ezio can take care of himself. **

**So, if you are going to flame on her being Mary-Sue, FLAME WELL. That's all I ask, and I will try to edit her. **

**Thank you.  
**


	2. The first kiss that started it all

**Sorry if this is rushed, time is stuffed up and overall crappy. Do tell and I will edit. I've just been here, there and every where lately. I could give you a run down, but it would take to long.**

**So, thank you to all who reviewed/alerted this. I was just like WHOA PEOPLE LIKE THIS?! I MAY HAVE TO UPDATE NOW! Yeah, pressure was on.  
**

**Excuse el Crappiness, and try and find the good in this. **

**Reviews are loved, flames adored.**

**Do not own.  
**

* * *

They hit a bumpy patch on the road and the carriage bounced, keeping Elda elevated for a few beats.

She sat back down and grumbled. She made herself comfortable again, trying to keep as entertained as possible in an attempt to stop from having a tantrum.

It seemed Ezio _was _the type of person to still charm women no matter how tired, and convinced her not only to be stowed away in a carriage, but to come to Florence. Live there for a while and work for him – one way or another. But that was nearly three weeks ago, and until he had sent word of the all clear, she could not leave her villa and venture out to him.

Elda moved the curtain slightly to stare out at the countryside. A smile graced her lips as they passed a group of children who waved. She waved back, her smile widening as the children started laughing and waving harder.

"My lady, if you will …" her maid murmured quietly.

The smile fell from Elda's face as she dropped the curtain back to its original position, hiding them away once more from the world and its eyes.

Her maid smiled lightly, in an apologetic way. Elda waved it off and sighed, tilting her head back to stare up. She imagined the sky, with the sun just reaching the middle.

"What will we be doing in Florence, if you do not object to me asking …?"

Elda looked back down. "I do not know myself. Auditore _failed_ to mention anything worth knowing or remotely specific."

She shrugged. "I do not want to go out much, so you will be making runs for me. That is, if you do not mind."

"My lady, it would be my honour."

Elda shook her head, smiling. "Fiorella, do not call me 'my lady'. We are not in the company that expects that anymore."

The little girl shifted uncomfortably. "But, my lady, it is expected of my class."

Elda clicked her tongue. "Yes, your class … we talked about that. When we get to Florence, you are to appear as my younger sister."

Fiorella opened her mouth to object, but Elda held a hand up.

"If it makes you feel better, when safely inside you can refer to me as higher, but in public, nothing of the sort shall leave your mouth. Is that clear?"

Fiorella looked as if she was to object, but nodded, her mouth twisting into an unhappy frown. At that look, they seemed to resemble each other.

It was a perfect plan, and Elda knew that there had to be a fault somewhere.

A sound of hooves hitting the ground roughly came to the attention of both and Elda's spine stiffened. She looked out the window once more, and her anxiety left her body slowly. They were outside Florence now. They had made it safely.

She calmed herself as best she could, telling herself that she was safe.

The carriage door opened and Elda smiled as best she could, letting a young boy help her out. He remained stony-faced.

But she noticed with humour that he seemed to soften as he helped Fiorella out. She blushed prettily and Elda laughed quietly.

She turned to face the large gates, scanning them closely. They seemed to be left open at any old time of the day.

"I see you made it in one piece. Did I not promise that?"

Elda sighed and turned her attention to a hooded man walking towards her. She could see that familiar smile, and felt that familiar warmth in her stomach.

"Ezio," she greeted nearly curtly, with a quick nod of her head.

He bowed lowly, and it seemed almost mocking.

"And you treat every woman like this?"

Ezio laughed and paid the man for his services. "Hardly, my dear. You just think that everything is going to kill you, one way or another."

Elda narrowed her eyes, arms crossing over her chest.

Her luggage was piled at her feet, Ezio easily lifting the items off the back of the carriage.

"I say travel lightly. You do this in spite of me."

"I am _so_ glad you caught on."

Fiorella watched the exchange with much humour. She walked over to her lady, beckoning her down with a wave of her hand.

"You too do get on famously, my lady," she whispered.

Elda did not seem happy with this and pursed her lips. Ezio noticed the change in her attitude and did not think it wise to provoke her. The young boy helped carry a few of the lighter bags, and they set off into Florence, Ezio walking ahead with a stride so large, Elda was nearly jogging to catch up.

They reached a tall building in less than fifteen minutes. Ezio placed the bags her had in his hands down, and rummaged through his pockets to find a key. Elda looked around, taking note of anything in particular that would help her remember this particular place.

She noticed a particular house that seemed to stand out from the rest. It had a great brick wall around it, ending opposite her with an iron gate that was slightly ajar.

"Who lives there?" she asked just before Ezio opened the door.

"Where?" he asked as he unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Across from where I am standing."

He turned, and frowned. Elda looked at him, and saw a pain in his eyes she had not noticed earlier.

"A family who was torn apart."

Elda turned and lifted the bags off of the boy. She paid him for his services and he raced off. Fiorella took a few of the bags into her own hands, and walked in.

"It is rather dusty, is it not?" she asked, walking in.

Elda followed, giving Ezio an apologetic glance. He shrugged.

Elda then studied the house. It was in need of repair, and looked as though it had not been touched in years. But, she felt somewhat safer.

"I have had people working on the upper floor, in preparation for you. The lower level will be finished within the next few weeks."

Elda turned and smiled. "Thank you, Ezio."

He shrugged again, seemingly embarrassed.

Fiorella emerged at the top of the staircase, a gleeful expression on her face. The bags from her hands were gone, and instead a lovely blue dress. She placed it against herself and twirled around. Elda frowned, thinking how she could pay him back.

Ezio read her expression wrong and sighed.

"It seems that someone likes it," he murmured, and headed up the stairs.

Elda followed, looking around.

It was quieter in the house than it was outside, letting her relax. She placed her hand on the wall opposite her, almost feeling the memories of the place. Happy families had lived in the house.

She saw Ezio emerge from one of the rooms empty-handed.

"This is the master bedroom," he said, frowning slightly, as though he had finally run out of suave things to say.

Elda walked in, her eyes widening. It was grander than her villa, with the wood polished and gleaming, and what looked like a Turkish rug laying under her feet. The rug seemed familiar, though.

"Did you pay for all this?" she asked, motioning especially towards the rug.

"Not all of it, as I may have found your villa and taken a few items from there. As well as found quite a large amount of money."

At this, Ezio withdrew a bag of gold from one of the drawers of a dresser, throwing it onto the bed. Elda shook her head smiling. She knew Angelo kept all of his money on hand; she was just waiting for someone to find the hidden treasure. And it seemed Ezio was the one with the map.

Elda turned back towards Ezio, stepping closer. Ezio watched her carefully, stepping back slowly, stopping only when his back hit the wall. She pushed back the hood, letting it fall and took in each line and curve of his face.

She smiled up at him and leaned up, kissing his cheek slowly, her eyes trained on his. Elda dragged her lips across to his other cheek, letting them lightly touch his lips. The burning in her stomach starting building, telling her to kiss him, to do things that would damn her to hell.

She ignored it, stepping back with a small smile in her lips. Ezio seemed uncomfortable, and debating something that was bothering him.

"Thank you again, Ezio," she said quietly.

Ezio looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Not a problem."

With that, he walked away and out of the house, dropping the key on her dresser.

* * *

**Also, with the house thing. How he payed for most of it should be a little bit obvious. **

**And, I think there will be a high possibility of a citrus fruit in the next chapter. I have a feeling that I will write one out to get the actual theme of this rolling. So early warning in case anyone has a problem with that.  
**

**AND TO ALL WHO HAVE THE GAME ON HAND, PLEASE COULD YOU FIND OUT THE YEAR THAT HE FIRST MEETS ROSA! **

**That would be so freaking helpful.**


	3. Little touches, light kisses

**Ohmygiddyaunt, is this a chapter? I think it is. Hold the phone. Repeat, hold the phone.  
**

**This took forever, just saying. I got about half way and had no clue as to what to do. So I improvised instead of doing my homework :)  
**

**Its crap, I suck because I took forever and I'd appreciate some words on how to improve.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, right, whatever.  
**

* * *

Sighing, Ezio tilted his head to the side. He was sitting on the roof of her house, listening closely to the constant chatter that was building from the street. It hadn't hit noon yet and it was giving him a headache already.

Surprising since he was normally the one starting the talk, in more ways than one.

"_Fiorella, could you run down to the baker and buy some bread?"_

Ezio frowned and looked down, watching little Fiorella walk out of the house and in the direction of the baker.

With a smirk, Ezio climbed down the building and walked into the house. The restoration had been finished rather quickly, and the house looked much better than what it had a few weeks ago.

Ezio walked up the stairs, listening closely for any signs of Elda.

After a rather low blow to his pride and reputation the weeks before, he had avoided Elda where possible, only stopping in once in a while to help with the coaching that Fiorella had to undertake to seem of a higher class.

He stepped up to the doorway of the study, hearing Elda humming under her breath.

Ezio smiled and walked in, leaning in the doorway and watching her. She wasn't wearing her rather high-necked clothing, which pleased him immensely.

After having a few moments studying her as she put countless books away, Ezio knocked lightly on the door.

Elda jumped and whirled around, holding a hand over her heart.

"Ezio! How long have you been standing there?"

Ezio shrugged. "Not for very long, I imagine."

Elda glared and tried to calm. She closed her eyes, and could feel her heart slowing.

Ezio's smile increased and he quickly stepped over to where she was.

Elda's eyes flew open and she looked up at him, nervous and blushing. She stepped back, but Ezio's arms flew out, wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer.

Through the fabric of her dress, she could feel the buckles and leather of his clothing, and the heat of his body.

Ezio tilted his head to the side once more, keeping his smile down to a smirk.

"Why so shy? Has your courage has run away yet _again_?"

Elda frowned and looked up at him. Her frown faded into a smirk to rival his own, and she moved her hands up his chest.

Absentmindedly, she tugged at the leather straps with one hand, the other reaching up to his hood once more, pulling it down.

Ezio moved forward, pushing her back until she felt the edge of the desk digging into the back of her thighs.

Ezio lifted her so she was sitting on the desk, her dress pushed up and over her thighs.

Elda bit down on her lip, keeping her eyes trained on Ezio's.

She wanted to squirm, pull away and hide, but some part of her kept her there, locked in his embrace with her skirt up and over her hips.

They paused, wondering what the other was going to do. Ezio tapped the tune she was humming earlier on her thighs, smiling to himself when her thighs fell open and a soft gasp fell from her lips.

He stepped in, bringing her lips up to his. Elda sat, shocked, before kissing him back.

She wanted to run, but couldn't bring herself to.

"Help me get this dress off," she murmured against his lips, moving his hands down to where it rested on her hips.

Ezio let the smirk sit on his lips as he lifted the dress up. He had won this round, and she knew it too.

His arrogance washed over her, angering her slightly, and scaring her as well.

Damn bastard of a husband, reducing her to nothing.

Ezio's hands ran up her arms, touching the heated flesh carefully.

She watched him cautiously, now reaching a stalemate.

"We seem to be making a habit of this," Ezio commented with a small smile, his thoughts on the same line as hers.

Elda looked up, searching his eyes. "I agree. What to do, what to do …"

Ezio's smile widened and he pressed his lips against hers, his arms trapping her against him. Through his clothing, he could feel her naked flesh. It excited him, possibly more than the times with Cristina Vespucci. His mind drifted to where she was now.

Elda sighed and melted from being to putty in his arms, as his hands wandered over her body of their own accord.

Somewhere along the line, his shirt, buckles and all fell to the floor.

Her hands did the wandering this time, pressing over each ridge of his chest and stomach, fingers dancing along the small scars that were scattered along his skin.

Their lips were just about to meet again, when a small, uncomfortable cough came from the doorway.

Elda froze, a steady blush covering her cheeks. Ezio turned slightly, seeing Fiorella in the doorway.

"Elda, if you wanted some time together, all you had to do was ask," she sighed, seeming bored although the red in her cheeks betrayed her.

"Fiorella!" Elda near-shouted, shrinking into Ezio to hide herself.

"Give us a moment," Ezio laughed.

The door closed, and Elda groaned, covering herself as best she could with her arms.

"Would you like some help?" Ezio asked as she pushed out of his grasp and walked over to her dress.

Elda only sighed, and he took that as a yes.

"I do not see why you are so ashamed of your body."

Elda frowned and lifted the dress over her head. She was thankful it was light compared to her other ones.

Ezio held if up for her as he waited for her answer.

"I do not know, Ezio. Now, will you _please_ let me get dressed?"

Ezio frowned, taking one last look at her exposed body before seeing it disappear beneath the fabric.

"Women," he sighed, smiling though as Elda combed her fingers through her hair and smoothed out the creases in her dress.

She huffed and brushed past him, stepping out of the study and straight into her room.

Fiorella was leaning against the wall outside of the study, her blush still prominent but dying down.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Fiorella rolled her eyes. "Go after her."

"Did you not see her close her door?"

"So? I have grown up since I was little in the house of my mistress and this is one of the first times I've seen her so lively."

Ezio frowned. "Really?"

Fiorella nodded and pushed off of the wall. "I shall be off. A boy with a horse offered to teach me how to ride, and I do not want to miss that."

Ezio watched her leave, noting her rudeness and her courage, reminding him of his sister.

He could hear her pacing in her room, and smiled. He had not bothered to put his shirt back on, in case the promise of her being in his arms happened once again. And it seemed it had.

Sending a small thanks to Fiorella, Ezio turned the handle of the door and stepped in.


	4. Lorenzo de'Medici

**i'm playing the game again and have fallen back in immense love with it. give me a break, it took a while to get my hands on it.**

**(thank god for cousins)  
**

**time skip. to ... i don't know. 1480? or just on?  
**

**hopefully this is good, and yeah ... crap like that. review please. with some constructive criticism if you will.  
**

**disclaimer: i owns nothing but elda, fiorella and this strange tale.**

**also: ****Taken the conversation between Ezio and Lorenzo word for word, as well as between Ezio and the man who just happens to be walking by.**

* * *

Ezio watched the moon slowly make its way across the sky.

Elda was rolled onto her side beside him, her breath slow and deep which comforted him quite largely. He brushed some stray hairs out of her face, before pushing himself off the bed. He really needed to keep moving.

He pulled on his clothes, looking over his shoulder briefly when Elda grumbled and the sheets rustled. The sudden absence of his weight had awakened her from a slightly alcoholic sleep.

"Ezio ... come back to bed ..."

"Not now. I have some ... unfinished business."

"Yes, you do. Now, take off your clothes and get back into bed."

Ezio smiled at her comment.

He knew that she would not talk like this at all on a normal day, not even to him. He wondered how much wine she had had after all. And, if he could get it into her system again.

"Go back to sleep. I'll return soon."

Elda yawned, muttered some foul language about her deceased husband, and fell back once more to sleep.

Ezio crouched down and pressed his lips against hers lightly. _Silly woman._

He pulled away as the trap door to his room opened, and Fiorella stuck her head up.

"Leaving already?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

_She is too nosy, sometimes_, Ezio thought, but nodded.

"Yes. I have business to attend to, and you have a mistress who needs serving."

"Apparently," Fiorella muttered, her eyes finding the empty bottle of wine quite easily.

With a smile, Ezio helped her up, shut the door and opened the window. Fiorella frowned as he climbed out the window, but closed it behind him.

Ezio scaled down the side of the building quickly, having much faith that he would land without wounding himself. He didn't go running from rooms without learning _something_ from it all.

The cool breeze of the night started to slip in, making him shiver despite the amount of exertion he was going through to make it out of Monteriggioni unseen.

He made it out the city walls with some ease. Choosing a horse from the few available, Ezio led it away until they were out of view.

There was no real reasoning behind the secrecy, but some part of him did not trust Fiorella so high up in the villa. It had a fantastic view and she had a very keen eye.

Ezio pushed himself up onto the horse's saddle and with a small kick forward, he headed for Florence.

He _had_ been meaning to return to Florence within the first few weeks of the new year, but he had felt such elation at dealing such a blow to an enemy, he had celebrated ... in his own way.

Which then caused Elda to track him down, as the money she was keeping an eye on for him was slipping away quite quickly. She had found this odd, and set out to Monteriggioni with a handful of rumours.

Which then led to more drinking and seeing more of her body.

Ezio smirked at the thought and pushed the horse harder. It was not long till Florence came into view.

Ezio allowed the horse to be taken into shelter, and walked through the streets with a purpose, blending in with crowds when needed, as soldiers still patrolled with an intent of finding him.

The sun was rising now, and Ezio made his way to Palazzo Medici, walking through the front gates with ease.

He walked up to Lorenzo de'Medici with a smirk on his face. "The Pazzi are dead. Every one of them."

Lorenzo looked relieved, and then slightly ashamed. "I must admit, I've never before believed I could desire the death of others so badly."

"Nor I," Ezio agreed, but not looking the older man in the eye.

Lorenzo noticed a small sense of regret in Ezio, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Ezio. Thank you for the role you've played in keeping this dream of mine alive a little longer."

"L'onore e mio, Signore," Ezio replied with a bow.

"What will you do now, figliolo?"

Ezio stepped closer. "There are still others I must hunt, Signore. They're already digging their claws into the heart of Venezia."

Lorenzo gasped. "No! La bella Venezia ... Then that is where your journey must take you, Ezio ..."

He motioned to someone behind him. "Before you leave us ... I have something for you. A gift."

A man presented a cape with the Medici symbol in the centre.

"This cape identifies you as a friend of the Medici. As long as you wear it, the city guards will be ... more tolerate of your actions."

Ezio reached for it, but Lorenzo stopped him, placing his hand over Ezio's to draw his attention. "But be warned, it will not grant you immunity from the law."

Ezio nodded in understanding and lifted the cape over his shoulder.

"Che la fortuna favorisca la tua lama!"

Ezio bowed and turned, walking out the front gates almost as quickly as he had arrived through them.

A thought trailed back to Leonardo, as Ezio had not heard from him for a long time.

Setting off towards Leonardo's workshop, Ezio was glad that the guards were no longer giving him a hard time.

He reached the door to Leonardo's workshop, knocking several times.

When Leonardo did not answer, worry began to sink in.

"Leonardo! Leonardo!" Ezio called, frowning.

A man, who happened to be walking by, saw Ezio and walked up to him.

"Mi dispiace, Messer, but he is gone. Maestro Leonardo was commissioned by a Venetian noble to paint some portraits. He paid for the Maestro to move his entire workshop to Venezia. It's quite an opportunity!"

"Grazie mille, friend."

The man walked off, and Ezio was a little annoyed at not having heard such knowledge.

Ezio asked a few more people of when Leonardo had left; he deduced that Leonardo had left only a few hours before he had arrived.

Resigning himself to a horse, Ezio charged the horse forward towards the Appennine Mountains, hoping to catch up with the painter soon.

* * *

**Words:**

**L'onore e mio, Signore - It is my honour, Signore**

**Figliolo - my boy**

**La bella Venezia - Beautiful Venice**

**Che la fortuna favorisca la tua lama! - Fortune favour your blade**

**Mi dispiace - I'm sorry**

**Grazie mille - Thanks a lot**


	5. Rosa, the wounded

**Hi guys, it's been quite some time since I've updated, I know, I know. I hope you are all still interested, as I do plan on finishing this one off. Eventually, but I am going to.**

**My writing style has changed a little from when I started writing this, as I am writing longer paragraphs, so this does seem a little shorter than it should. **

**Apologies in advance for any OOC-ness, or messed up timelines****. I'm slowly getting back into this.  
**

**Enjoy a little Ezio/Rosa time :D **

**REVIEWS are loved. Please don't hesistate.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. I just enjoy it all.  
**

* * *

He crossed his arms once again, and watched the young woman. She was in a fitful sleep, and he did not blame her in the slightest, as he was sure that the wound to her leg would have hurt more than it did to look at it.

He had learned her name was Rosa, and she was a tough one. She had been throwing insults left, right and centre only hours before when she had to be shifted into the main building, but Ezio could not help but admire her. Not once had she claimed that she was hurting, nor had she cried. Just screwed up her face a little, then launched a variety of words on at the nearest person.

Everyone could see through her little act, as it did disgust most or made them flinch, but people kept their heads down and just agreed with her.

Ezio cracked a smile at that and shifted his weight to his other foot. He was technically supposed to be meeting Antonio who had required some assistance in _guard control_ around the area - although Ezio was a _little_ hesitant at that request - but had become sidetracked at the yells of Rosa.

He could understand the request now, as someone yelling - not screaming, never screaming - so loud and so vigorously would attract unwanted attention. And she had, although the bodies and any traces of the men being within a foot of the guild had been taken care of quickly. As far as the _alive_ guards knew, this area was still somewhere where they didn't want to go. That, and this was no brothel, so shouting should be quite the uncommon thing.

Rosa shifted once again and swore loudly, waking up and clutching her leg. She whimpered and Ezio was mildly glad he wasn't in plain sight. He had recognised her tough act right off, as Elda had presented him with the same thing, except it was under slightly different circumstances.

Finally telling that someone was in the room besides her, Rosa looked up. "Alright, who is there? Ugo, if it is you, I will kill you."

"Don't pick on Ugo, he was only helping you," Ezio said, stepping out of his hiding spot.

"Oh, it's you."

"Don't choke me with your excitement or anything."

"I'll choke you with something else."

"I'm _willing_."

That stopped her, but she just glared and unwrapped the bandages around her wound. Seeing the damage annoyed and sickened her, and she quickly wrapped the wound back up.

Sighing, Rosa looked over at Ezio. Her eyes technically landed on his left hand first, but from Ezio's point of view, it seemed like she was looking at something else.

"Would removing the clothing help?"

"You are a bastard," Rosa growled and looked ahead, not allowing her face to heat up.

Her demeanour was drastically changing with him around, and although she was angry that he had that affect on her, she quite liked it. Gave her a relief from the facade she put up for everyone else. But she was sure that any move he made on her, she would still have the guts to mess up his pretty face.

Ezio unfolded his arms and pushed himself off the wall he had positioned himself on. He was becoming an ornament for the wall recently and it was a bad habit to come into. Helpful, at times, but otherwise a horrible habit.

He made a move for the door but stopped when Rosa caught his cape.

Ezio looked over his shoulder, frowning at the woman. His expression softened at hers, and he turned back to her, once again crossing his arms.

"I'm going to ask: is this because you can't get enough of me?"

Rosa laughed and patted the end of her bed. "Sit. You have much to tell me."

"Like?"

"Don't think I don't know what is happening. I may be wounded, but I am still told as to what is going on. However, I want to hear your story." She waved him on, and he smiled, obliging to her wishes.

He wasn't sure if it was to make her feel better, or because it had been so long since he had spoken to anyone about such things, but once he began, he couldn't stop. He did exaggerate, however, as the storyteller in him wouldn't let information be downsized when there was so much more.

He spoke of his life prior to his father and brothers' execution, of his sister, his mother and his home. Long gone times, which he wished were both with him now, but at the same time, he didn't. He wasn't sure if he would have made it this far in life, ever, if the events didn't unfold. But that thought, that contentment, never detered him from the need to avenge the dead.

"I'd like to see it, sometime," Rosa commented as she imagined his house quite differently to what she had been told.

He laughed and continued, glad she smiled as he glossed over particularly sore spots. Like Cristina. And Elda.

Several hours passed as they sat and talked about their families, and lives they had lived before.

Rosa yawned and looked Ezio over with sleepy interest. He seemed awake, completely and wholly alert; regardless of the lazy grin he sent her way.

She slapped his arm and rolled onto her side, being mindful of her leg. Ezio stood and laid the blanket over her.

"Sleep well, Rosa," he said as he walked out, but she was already gone.

He moved swiftly towards Antonio's study, watching the other thieves carefully. He trusted the men, but not with his money.

His thoughts drifted to Elda, and how to convince her to move to Venice. She was comfortable in Florence, but it was too far away for him to be comfortable. It took a little over a year via horse to reach Venice with Leonardo, and he hadn't paid much thought to it.

But the similarities between Rosa and Elda were becoming prominent, and he felt a need for her.

Sighing at his problems, he walked into the study, greeting Antonio, who had some interesting news for him.


End file.
